The Complexity of a Dream
by Esaki Nalex
Summary: Ash has defeated all that stood in the w ay of his dream. now he finds himself st opped by one person. someone deemed to b e a myth in the pokemon world. can Ash d efeat this person and achieve his dream? or will it all come tumbling down?


**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN Pokémon!**

Ash has just defeated the Hoenn Elite Four. And champion Wallace.

Ash: Yeah! I'm champion! I'm a Pokémon master!

Wallace: Actually, you're not. You've still got one last challenge.

Ash: What? How's that possible? I beat you. You're the champion, you're the last person. There's no one left.

Wallace: That's not true. You've beaten me, but you're not the first. Another trainer defeated me long before anyone else. She is the true champion. If you really want to be champion, you must defeat her. It's rare that she gets a challenger from me, but it does happen. The other trainers were just as surprised as you are. She even offered them training time, but they refused it. I'll call her to let her know she has a challenger. Would you like training time?

Ash: Training time? No way! I'm ready for her now!

Brock: Wait, Ash…you might want to rethink that. If she beat the champion and every other challenger, you might want some extra time. It's the smart thing to do.

May: Brock's right. If you try now you'll get beat. You better train first.

Max: Yeah. Don't you think your Pokémon might be a little tired right now?

Ash: Oh. I guess. Okay, I'll take the training time, but only if she offers it. I want to work on some of the attacks.

Wallace: You'll be glad you did. Wait right here, I'll be back.

Wallace calls the true champion.

Wallace: Hey there.

Champion: Hey. What's up?

Wallace: There's a trainer here who wants to battle you. Are you doing anything?

Champion: Not really. Just training my set right now. Got to get them in shape. Did he want the training time?

Wallace: Not at first, but then he thought about it and decided he did. How long do you think you'll be training?

Champion: For a while longer I think. How bout I give him a month to train and get to the open area north of Rustboro? Would that be enough time for him?

Wallace: A month to train **and **get to Rustboro? I think you're forgetting not everyone can travel as fast as you. It would take him two months just to get there.

Champion: Not if the ferry takes him to Slateport. He could surf on that small lake between Oldale and Slateport. It'll just take a month to get to Rustboro and then he can have a month to train. He'll be training on the way to Rustboro too, remember. I think that'll work.

Wallace: Yeah, that'll work. I'll tell him. Don't be too complacent though, he might give you a run for your money.

Champion: You always say that. We'll see. I might just pop in on him. Have you told him my name?

Wallace: No, I haven't, and I'm not going to tell you his either. You shouldn't talk to him.

Champion: I've still got to train my set and get ready for this **wonderful **mystery trainer you have. I hope he's a match for me. It's gotten a little boring having only you Elite Four to battle. Remember, the area north of Rustboro.

Wallace: I know. At least give him a chance. Don't overpower him.

Champion: I only do that when I'm bored or you ask me to. Calm down, I'll use my normal team.

Wallace: I guess I'd better go tell him. You better get ready. Bye.

Wallace returns to Ash and friends

Wallace: She says that she'll battle you in two months at the open area north of Rustboro. *sees Ash's face at the mention of two months* You've got a month to get to Rustboro and then a month to train. She's doing something right now, so she'll see you in two months.

Max: Why **two **months? It'll take that long to get to Rustboro.

Ash: Max! You're making my match go farther away!

Wallace: I'm going to get the ferry to take you to Slateport. If you surf across a little lake north of Slateport, you'll be at Oldale town and you can go to Rustboro from there. It'll take a bit over a month to get there, but you can also train on the way to Rustboro.

Brock: How will the champion get there if it takes so long for us to get there with help? What if she isn't there in time?

Wallace: Don't worry about that. She'll be there, probably waiting for you, on the right day. Ash, don't go slow. You're gonna need a strong team to beat her. Push as hard as you can and don't let loose until the day before the battle.

May: Why the day **before** the battle? Shouldn't he go harder that day instead of relaxing?

Ash: Yeah. That's what I thought you were supposed to do.

Wallace: What! No! That's the worst thing that you can do! If you push the day before then your Pokémon are still tired. If you give them a day to rest before battling then they'll be fully charged. Let them relax.

Brock: I get it! The Pokémon rest while you plan your strategy.

Wallace: Right!

All: Ohh….

Wallace: Now get going; the ferry's waiting.

In Petalburg, visiting Norman, May and Max's dad.

Norman: So, you're going to Rustboro. It's funny, I've never heard of another Champion. I guess the true champion doesn't want to stay at the Pokémon League and wait for challengers. Good luck Ash, it sounds like you're going to need it. Are you sure you don't want to stay here for a little while and train? It might be helpful.

Brock: Thanks Norman, but Ash is already behind. It's almost been two months and we haven't even made it to Rustboro yet. It seems impossible that we haven't gotten there yet, but things keep getting in the way.

Ash: Don't worry guys! We'll make it! And I'll become the Pokémon Champion! Let's hurry! I can't wait!

Norman: Watch it Ash. You don't want to be too confident. It is the champion you're talking about. I doubt it will be that easy.

Max: If we want to get to Rustboro in time, we need to get going. If we start now, we'll make it in a few hours.

Ash: Then let's get going! I want to be there when she arrives.

Norman: Good luck, Ash. Do your best.

Rustboro, two days before the battle. Early morning. Ash is the only one awake. He hears someone shouting and decides to check it out. Peers around a tree. Sees _Espeon _and _Umbreon _battling, he runs forward and is shocked to see only one person in the clearing. She is a little older than Ash, dark-skinned, with hazel eyes and light brown hair. She is wearing a black tank-top with a short red jacket over it. She has red shorts on and is wearing red boots edged with black (black laces). She has three poke' balls on each hip and carries a red-and-black backpack, which is at her feet. The _Espeon _and _Umbreon _are still battling and the girl is pushing them to work harder.

Girl: Come on! You've got to do better than that! Watch her movements Umbreon! You should be better than this; you've been training longer than her! Espeon, watch his footwork! It's more advanced than your own, learn from it!

Girl sees Ash, and calls the Pokémon to a halt. She calls out the rest of her Pokémon and gives them some poke' food. Looks at Ash.

Girl: What do you want? Why were you watching us train?

Ash: I woke up, and I heard someone shouting. I thought they might be in trouble, so I came to see if I could help. Then I saw your Pokémon battling and I didn't want to break their focus.

Girl: Oh...I guess that's alright then. Why are you sleeping outside? My name's Mia, by the way, what's yours?

Ash: My name's Ash, from Pallet Town. My friends and I are waiting for the true champion; have you seen her? I'm supposed to battle her in a couple of days. I have no clue what she looks like.

Mia: The **true champion**? You mean besides Wallace? I didn't know there was one. And it's a girl? Cool. Yes! That proves it, girls can be champions too!

Ash: Of course, girls can be champions, who told you they couldn't? I've even traveled with a girl gym leader before, her name was Misty. 

Mia: My dad and brothers have this thing about girls being Pokémon Trainers. They think that girls should only be Coordinators. I'm out to show them wrong.

Ash: Good for you! There's no reason girls can't be Trainers. Can I ask you why your Pokémon were battling each other?

Mia: There weren't any Trainers around when I came here this morning so I figured I'd get my Pokémon to battle each other so they could train. It actually helps them more than a regular battle.

Ash: How's that possible? To grow they need to fight new people and new strategies. It seems like it would be really boring.

Mia: It's actually pretty hard on the Pokémon. They're friends with each other, so they push harder to get better. The training is a lot more intense. If you let them battle by themselves and just give them advice every so often, it's incredible what they can accomplish.

Ash: I'll remember that. I guess I shouldn't say this so close to my battle, but…I'd love to battle you. Even just to help you see how strong your Pokémon are now. What the heck, do you want to battle?

Mia: If you're sure. I mean, it is really close to your big battle. I suppose your Pokémon will have time to rest after this…all right, let's do it!

_Pikachu_ runs in, sees Ash and jumps on his shoulder. _Umbreon, Espeon, Flareon, Jolteon, Vaporeon_, and _Eevee_ come over to surround Mia. Mia calls them into their Poke'balls.

Mia: How about we do a double battle? We'll each have six Pokémon, and two at a time. We can change Pokémon when they faint. How does that sound to you? Isn't that how they do it in the Elite Four?

Ash: The Elite Four doesn't do it like that, but it sounds fine for a regular battle. We won't have a judge, so when they faint we both have to agree on it, right?

Mia: Yeah. Well then, good luck Ash. This is gonna be fun.

Ash: Good luck to you. I don't need it. I know your Pokémon.

Ash: Mia:

_Pikachu Umbreon Torkoal Espeon Sceptile Jolteon Swellow Flareon Corphish Vaporeon Donphan Eevee_

BATTLE

Ash: Go _Pikachu, Torkoal_! Let's show her how we train!

Mia: _Umbreon, Espeon_, show them true power!

The Pokémon appear. _Pikachu_ jumps off Ash's shoulder.

Ash: _Pikachu_, Thunderbolt! _Torkoal_, Flamethrower!

Mia: _Umbreon, Espeon_, dodge it and use Secret Power!

Thunderbolt targets _Umbreon_ and Flamethrower targets _Espeon_. The two attacks are separate rays. _Umbreon_ and _Espeon _both leap out of the way and then send Secret Power together. Secret Power attacks in a wave. _Umbreon_ sends his attack near the ground, and _Espeon_ sends her attack in the air. It then drops to the ground. _Pikachu _dodges _Umbreon_'s attack by jumping, but hits _Espeon'_s attack. _Torkoal_ is hit by both attacks at the same time and faints. Ash recalls _Torkoal_ and sends _Sceptile_. _Pikachu_ is dizzy from the attack.

Ash: Go _Sceptile_! Use Leaf Blade on _Espeon_! _Pikachu,_ use Quick Attack on _Umbreon_!

Mia: That won't work Ash! You've got to get your Pokémon to work together if you want to win! _Espeon,_ use Confusion on _Sceptile_! _Umbreon_, get next to _Pikachu_; don't let him hit you! Then attack _Sceptile_ with Return, _Espeon_!

_Sceptile_ becomes confused from _Espeon's_ attack, sees _Umbreon_ and attacks, not noticing _Pikachu_ behind _Umbreon_. _Umbreon_ moves away and _Sceptile_ is unable to stop his attack. _Pikachu_ is hit with Leaf Blade and faints. _Espeon_ then hits the confused _Sceptile_ from behind with Return causing _Sceptile_ to hit a tree and faint. Ash recalls _Sceptile_, picks up _Pikachu_ and puts him on his backpack. _Pikachu_ opens his eyes slowly and blinks at Ash. Ash turns away and calls out _Swellow_ and _Corphish_.

Ash: Go, _Swellow, Corphish_! _Corphish_, use Crab Hammer to boost _Swellow_ high into the air! _Swellow_, then use Aerial Ace on _Espeon_! Show them your teamwork!

Mia: _Umbreon_, hit _Swellow_ with Swift! _Espeon_, Quick Attack on _Corphish_!

_Espeon_ managed to hit _Corphish_ with Quick Attack, but not before _Corphish_ launched _Swellow_ into the air. _Umbreon's_ Swift hit _Swellow_ after he finished Aerial Ace. _Espeon_ fainted from the attack and _Swellow_ was injured from Swift. Mia called out _Jolteon_.

Mia: Go, _Jolteon_! _Umbreon_, hit _Corphish_ with Secret Power! _Jolteon_, attack _Swellow_ with Thundershock!

Ash: _Swellow_, dodge it! _Corphish_, counterattack with Bubble!

_Swellow_ was hit with Thundershock and fainted. _Corphish_ stopped Secret Power with Bubble and was not hurt. Ash recalled _Swellow_ and called out _Donphan_.

Ash: Go, _Donphan_! Use Rollout on _Jolteon_! _Corphish_, attack with Bubble.

Mia: Not going to happen Ash! I've got you this time! Run, _Jolteon_! _Umbreon_, evade Bubble with Quick Attack and run toward _Donphan_!

_Donphan_ is chasing _Jolteon_ with Rollout and _Corphish_ is chasing _Umbreon_ while using Bubble. Ash sees what is going to happen and tries to stop it.

Ash: No! Stop your attacks! Look out!

Mia: _Jolteon_! _Umbreon_! Move now!

_Umbreon_ and _Jolteon_ jump out of the way. Ash and Mia watch as _Corphish_ hits _Donphan_ with Bubble and _Donphan_ crushes _Corphish_ with Rollout. They both faint. Mia recalls _Umbreon_ and _Jolteon_. Ash recalls _Donphan_ and _Corphish_.

BATTLE END

Ash: That was amazing! How did you win when you only used three of your Pokémon? I wish I could've beaten you!

Mia: If you can't beat them in power, use their own against them. I learned that the hard way when I tried to get my first badge. I had power, but I still lost.

Ash: You're really good. You should try for the Pokémon League. I bet you could get really far.

Mia: Thanks! That was a great battle. I've got to go now, but it was fun. I like to train here, so if you're ever in this area again and want a rematch, look for me ok?

Ash: Oh yeah! That was a great battle and I want a rematch! Next time I'll be the winner!

Mia: Then I guess I'll see you later! Bye, Ash!

Pikachu is on Ash's shoulder again and waves good-bye to Mia with Ash as she runs into the distance. Ash returns to his friends and sees them awake. They ask where he's been. He smiles and lets his Pokémon out to eat.

It is the day of the battle. The sun is shining and it is morning. Ash, Brock, and May are standing on the plains north of Rustboro. Max is nowhere to be seen. Ash is looking around for any Trainers that might be the Champion. A breeze goes through the trees.

Ash: I'm so pumped! Today's the day!

Brock: Are you sure you're ready Ash? It's going to be harder than you think.

Ash: Of course I'm ready! We got a lot of training and we're going to flatten the Champion!

May: Ash, you never told us what you were doing that morning you disappeared. What were you doing?

Ash: I was training. I battle this girl and she gave me some advice on training. That's all.

Max: *running up to them* Hey! Someone's coming! It's a girl!

Brock: It's probably the Champion. Get ready Ash!

The sun is shining. A person moves in front of it. As the person gets closer, we can tell it's a girl. The camera moves up. Boots. A flash of red. 3 Poke'balls. A jacket. A face, Mia's. She is surprised to see Ash and others, and then smiles.

Mia: Hey Ash! I didn't think you'd want a rematch so soon.*silence* You ok, Ash? *smile fades* If everything's ok, why don't you tell me who your friends are?

Ash: *sighing and shaking his head* Guys, this is Mia. The girl I battled a couple of days ago. Mia, this is Brock,*points to Brock* May,*points to May* and Max.*points to Max* These are the friends I've been traveling with.

Mia: Nice to meet you. Were you all waiting for me? How did you know I was coming this way?

Ash: Sorry, Mia. We were actually waiting for the Champion. We thought for a minute that it might be you.

Mia: Ahhh…*looks embarrassed* Well, it's still morning, I'm sure she'll come eventually.

Mia continues to look embarrassed and Brock looks at her in speculation.

Brock: If the Champion doesn't come today, why don't you two have your rematch tomorrow? I mean, it seems like a waste of your training, Ash, if you can't battle someone. But hey, I'm sure the Champion will be here.

Max: That sounds like a great idea, you should do that Ash!

Ash: But what if the Champion comes tomorrow?

May: Wallace seemed sure that the Champion would be on time. My guess is that if she doesn't come today, she's not going to come.

Ash: If that's right May, what a letdown! If she doesn't show today, I'll go ahead and battle you tomorrow Mia. You better be careful though, I've got a wonderful team ready to go.

Mia: Great, I've got a new team that's gonna blow you away!

The day passes. Morning dawns. We see Ash, Pikachu, Brock, May, and Max sleeping around a large tree. A shrill whistle blows. Everyone wakes up, and looks around. Across the clearing, they see large Pokémon. They are shocked. They see a Blazikin, a Gorebyss, a Pidgeot, an Azumarill, a Salamence, and a Tyranitar. To the left they can see Mia standing near the Pokémon. She calls them back and walks over.

Mia: Sorry for waking you guys up. I needed to get my Pokémon's attention, and that was the fastest way. They're loud after they wake up.

Ash: Why did you call them out?

Mia: I wanted to give them some advice. They needed to stretch too. I want them to be ready for our battle today.

**AN: well? What do you guys and girls think? Any good?**


End file.
